In a hybrid electric vehicle described in Patent Literature 1, a regeneration control apparatus activates a motor to operate as a generator when the hybrid electric vehicle which uses an engine and the motor as power sources is decelerated to charge a motor driving battery based on regeneration energy which is determined according to the degree of deceleration, and this regeneration control apparatus corrects the regeneration energy which is charged from the motor to the battery according to the gradient of a road surface of a downward slope when the hybrid electric vehicle climbs down on the slope. By performing the correction, it is possible to suppress the occurrence of a situation where the battery is charged so full that regenerative braking is prevented from being performed while the hybrid electric vehicle is climbing down on the downward slope where there are many opportunities of decelerating regeneration, whereby the driver can be prevented from feeling a sensation of physical disorder which the driver would otherwise feel as a result of the loss of a feeling of deceleration. By setting a gear ratio of an automatic transmission according to the gradient of the road surface of the downward slope where the hybrid electric vehicle climbs down, the driver can obtain a constant feeling of deceleration while the hybrid electric vehicle is climbing down the downward slope.